Rainy Owl's Night Part two Midnight horizon
by AriadneW
Summary: Second part of Rainy Owl's Night. Tigerstar comes back gaining health and life by killing cats, Firestar in their number, but the former kittypet won't go so easily. Olwspirit, Raintalon and Sunshimmer get new duties, while two kits play in the nursery..
1. Prologue

The small Island in the lake was shaking roughly, being eaten by waves and crushed by the trees. A big orange tabby tom was trying to calm down the cats, but it was no use. A small black she - cat was running around looking for something.

'Nightsong!' someone yelled, she spun around, horror in her eyes.

'Raintalon!' she screamed as a wave broke down another tree, 'What's happening?'

'I don't know,' yelled the brown tabby, 'Where's Owlspirit?'

'I don't know!' they jumped away as cats tried to flee… but it was to late, the log cracked in two and sank.

Suddenly someone yelled.

'Look!'

The cats of the clans raised their heads. From the sky padded a huge tabby tom with one ear, split into a 'v' sign.

'It's not…' breathed Nightsong out.

'Move,' someone hissed suddenly. The black she – cat spun around.

'Owlspirit,' she sighed relaxing a bit.

The light tom pulled his brother and sister to the front of the Island.

'It's Tigerstar,' he whispered darkly.

'Tigerstar?' repeated Raintalon, 'He's dead, Owlspirit.'

'You see him?'

'Yes.'

'That means he's alive.'

'Tigerstar!' spat the RiverClan leader her pelt puffing up, 'How dare you come here.'

'What's happening?' hissed Blackstar.

Tigerstar just laughed as island began drowning.

'You filthy traitor,' roared Brambleclaw, 'What are you doing? StarClan will pay!'

'There's no more StarClan,' sneered the former leader.

The cat's heads went up. Indeed the stars and the moon were gone.

'And now you!' Tigerstar turned to Firestar who faced him bravely.

'WILL DIE.'

Nightsong's breath stopped for a second as she watched her leader fall dead, loosing all his lifes in one single moment. The Island began shaking more and then cracked in two.

'Oh no…' whispered Nightsong, 'He's dead…'

It was hell. Cats were screaming and falling into water, drowning, or getting smashed by trees, or being trampled over.

'We have to get out!" roared Owlspirit, 'Toward RiverClan, now!'

He pushed his brother and sister.

Nightsong turned around for the last time – her heart stopped. Everything was in slow motion. Bodies, blood, water and earth, all messed up together. Tears of terror burst from her eyes. Far away in her mind she heard Owlspirit yelling and Raintalon pushing her roughly.

'RUN!" bellowed the tabby tom grabbing his sister by the scuff.

A huge wavy rose in the middle of the lake, taller than all twoleg dens that Nightsong had ever seen.

Her paws moved by themselves, her head was going round.

'GO!' bellowed Owlspirit and pushed her in the water. A moment later Raintalon was next to her joined by her other brother.

'Swim!' Nightsong's brain yelled, 'Swim Mousebrain.'

And she swam. She was too scared; some secret instincts told her what to do.

'Faster!' yelled Raintalon looking back at the wave which almost reached the island. Nightsong's paws worked, but her sight began growing black.

'Swim, swim swim!' was all she heard, but the land was far.

'StarClan!' whispered Owlspirit next to her. All she did was looked back.

There was no more Island, only a huge wall of water reaching them.

The three cats yelled as water picked them up and sent them flying at the land. There was a couple of tails to the RiverClan territory. Nightsong coughed out water and felt sand under her paws. Raintalon pulled himself up next to her.

They stood for a moment.

'Where's Owlspirit,' screamed the black she – cat panic – stricken.

'OWLSPIRIT!' roared her brother looking around.

It was quiet, terribly quite.

'No,' whispered Nightsong, 'NO!'

'OWLSPIRIT!' Raintalon called loosely, but it was no use.

'He's gone…' breathed his sister the world in her eyes growing black again.

The black water rippled calmly now, looking like an excellent black mirror.

A single tear fell from Nightsong's eyes; Raintalon pressed her muzzle against her's.

They were about to turn and pad to land when the dark water broke and a big light head appeared in the surface.

'OWLSPIRIT!' roared Raintalon and Nightsong running toward him in the water.

The light tom stopped them, his eyes dark.

'OUT! NOW!' he roared, 'THIS IS NOT the end! We need to get home!'


	2. Allegiances

**ALLEGIANCES **

**ThunderClan**

**Leader:** Owlstar - long – haired white – and – brown tom with pale yellow eyes.

**Deputy: **Raintalon - brown tabby with green eyes

**Medicine cat:** Sunshimmer – small golden she – cat with blue eyes.

**Warriors:**

Whistleclaw – light brown tabby tom

Nightsong – black she-cat with one yellow and one green eye

Streambreeze – cream she – cat

Rosepetal – dark cream she – cat

Toadstep – black and white tom

Icecloud – white she –cat

Foxleap – reddish tabby tom

Dawnflower – golden she – cat with pale yellow eyes

Hawkfur - brown tabby tom with cream stripes

Thunderwind – cream and brown tom with yellow eyes

Briarlight – dark brown she – cat

Bumbleflight – very pale gray tom with black stripe

**Queens:**

Iciclelightning – cream she – cat with black paws, ears and tail with bright green eyes, mother of Foxleap's kits. Snowkit (small cream she – kit), Strongkit (reddish tom);

* * *

**ShadowClan**

**Leader:** Rowanstar – ginger tom

**Deputy:** Smokefoot – black tom

**Medicine cat:** Flametail – ginger tom

**Warriors:**

Crowfrost – black and white tom

Toadfoot – dark brown tom

Asterlight – pure white she – cat

Larchtwig – small white and brown tom

Wavewater – light brown tabby she – cat

Pinepelt – white she – cat

Redwhisker – mottled brown and ginger tom

Dawnpelt – cream furred she – cat

Tigerheart – dark brown tabby tom

Kinkfur – tabby she – cat with long fur

Darkleg – black tom

**Queens:**

Ivytail – black, white and tortoiseshell she – cat, mother of Toadfoot's kits; Riverkit (small tortoiseshell she – kit)

**

* * *

**

WindClan

**Leader:** Crowstar – dark gray tom

**Deputy: **Dewspots – spotted gray tabby she-cat

**Medicine cat:** Kestrelflight – mottled gray tom

**Warriors:**

Thistlecloud – long haired white tom

Swallowtail – dark gray she – cat

Sedgepool - light brown tabby she – cat

Antpelt – brown tom with one black ear

Willowclaw – gray she – cat

Weaslefur – ginger tom with white paws

Gorsetail – very pale gray and white cat with blue eyes

Leaftail – dark tabby tom with amber eyes

Harespring – brown and white tom

Rockfall – huge gray tom

**Queens:**

Smallear – tiny cream and white she – cat, mother of Rockfall's kits. Eaglekit (gray tom)

**

* * *

**

RiverClan

**Leader:** Otterstar – dark brown she - cat

**Deputy: **Duskfur – brown tabby she – cat

**Medicine cat:** Willowshine – gray tabby she – cat

**Warriors:**

Pebblepath – mottled gray tom

Blackclaw – smoky black tom

Copperjaw – dark ginger she – cat

Robinbeak – tortoiseshell and white tom

Sneezestorm – gray and white tom

Graymist – pale gray tabby she – cat

Petalflight – tortoiseshell she – cat with blue eyes

Pinefur – very short – haired tabby she – cat

Nettlerock – dark brown tom

Grassstem – gray tabby she – cat

Beetleshell – small brown tom

**Queens:**

Dapplenose – mottled gray she – cat, mother of Blackclaw's kits. Fishkit (gray tom) and Butterflykit (smoky black she – kit)


	3. The good warrior

Owlstar was laying under the Highrock a dark expression on his face, which showed the mood of the whole ThunderClan… no, what was left of it.

'We're back, - Raintalon, the new deputy, padded into the half destroyed camp with Icecloud and Toadstep, - The prey is really scarce, really scarce.

His words were accepted silently, as the deputy and two warriors dropped three scrawny mice and a vole into the fresh – kill pile.

Iciclelightning padded out of the nursery to sit next to her mate, Foxleap.

'How are the kits? – he asked quietly.

'They're fine,' sighed the small she – cat, 'Just still scared.'

Her bright green eyes shone sadly, as the reddish tom pressed his muzzle against her's. The young cats sat in silence.

When Nightsong, Raintalon and Owlspirit returned to the camp after the destruction of the gathering island, they found a dark ghostly tabby tom vaporizing ThunderClan camp and the senior warriors. It was terrible, seeing cats disappear…simply disappear to nothingness. Now the clan was a bundle of young still foolish cats, who not long ago were apprentices. After talking a bit the new ThunderClan decided to make Owlspirit the leader, who chose his brother as the deputy. Leafpool and Jayfeather were gone, which is why the place of the medicine cat took Sunshimmer, being great with herbs.

Suddenly the sun high patrol came back.

'We saw nothing,' Nightsong told her brother softly.

''The borders haven't been renewed for a long time,' added Hawkfur, 'At least they were very, very stale.'

'Why am I not surprised?' sighed Owlstar glumly.

A small kit tumbled out of the nursery.

'Snowkit,' purred Iciclelightning, 'honey, what's wrong?'

'I… I had a nightmare,' confessed the small she – kit.

'Come here,' sighed Foxleap, licked her between the ears and curled his tail around her.

The next minute Strongkit padded out.

'I don't want to be alone there,' he informed his mother, pressing against her.

Iciclelightning hung her head not knowing what to say.

Then there was a shriek of horror from the medicine cat's den.

'Sunshimmer!' yelled Owlstar jumping up.

'Mother!' Dawnflower ran up to her father's side, as her mom burst from the medicine cat's den, terror in her eyes.

'What is it,' yelled the tom.

Sunshimmer opened her mouth to say something and then closed it again flicking her tail toward her den.

Raintalon and Owlstar ran into it not thinking.

Foxleap grabbed Snowkit and padded toward the nursery nervously, Iciclelightning hard on his paws with Strongkit.

I moment later Owlstar appeared with a dead body of a cat.

'Mousewhisker,' whispered Rosepetal, 'He went hunting with us today…'

'Then what?' pressed Raintalon panic – stricken.

'We… we went back and he said that he wants to hunt more,' the she – cat burst into tears.

Everyone stayed silent.

'Whistleclaw, Thunderwind,' the leader called, his voice shaking, 'Bury him behind the camp.'

The warriors nodded and took the dead body with a bloody gash on it's throat.

Rosepetal was crying quietly in the corner surrounded by Dawnflower and Icecloud. Toadstep's eyes went dark with grief; Owlstar, Raintalon and Nightsong were talking things over in the corner; Iciclelightning and Foxleap were trying to calm down their crying kits; Streambreeze was waiting for her son and brother. The camp was quiet.

When the two toms came back, Owlstar jumped at the Highrock his whiskers twitching with worry.

'All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting,' he yowled nervously, waiting for the cats.

When everyone took their place he continued:

'Today we lost a good warrior, may StarClan guide his path. But now, I have an announcement to make. From this time and on, no cat will be alone for long time. I must ask Sunshimmer and Iciclelightning and her kits to move into my den, the camp entrance will be guarded by two warriors and a minimum of three warriors must be in any patrol.'

The cats nodded quietly, understanding that they must listen to the leader in order to survive. Owlstar looked down at the two only kits, pressing to their parents, horrified.

'Whistleclaw, Raintalon,' he added, 'Get ready, we're going to visit RiverClan and WindClan. Streambreeze, take Icecloud, Toadstep and Bumbleflight and collect materials to rebuild the camp. Sunshimmer, Nightsong and Briarlight will collect herbs; Thunderwind will lead the hunting patrol with Hawkfur and Rosepetal. Foxleap and Dawnflower will stay here and guard Iciclelightning. Did everyone get a job? '

The cats nodded and began padding out of camp their tails drooping. Foxleap helped his mate and kits up to the leaders den silently.

The camp was grieving.

* * *

So, yeah, evil me, kills cats now and then. :'( Mousewhisker was a good cat. *silently hates self*


	4. The duties

'Mommy,' Snowkit looked up at her mother, 'What's happening?'

'I…' began Iciclelightning, 'I don't know sweetheart.'

Snowkit hung her hand.

'Will that scary cat come back?' the small she – kit whimpered.

'Of course not,' Foxleap assured her.

'Don't worry,' Strongkit raised his tail and rested it on his sister's shoulder, 'I'll protect you if anything happens.'

Their parents smiled sadly. Dawnflower joined them at the entrance of the den, as she finished making nests for Sunshimmer and Iciclelightning. The camp was creepy… half destroyed and empty. Iciclelightning felt her mate tense worriedly, she understood how he felt. From the Highrock you could see all the horror of the camp. Broken walls, vaporized Elder's and Apprentices dens, twigs and leafs everywhere and a small, pathetic pile of prey.

'Are you hungry?' asked Foxleap suddenly.

'Well a mouse wouldn't hurt,' replied his mate. Foxleap nodded and was about to go down when the ground shook. It wasen't long, it was strong. It was a powerful impulse from beneath the earth.

'Into the den,' hissed the reddish tom, 'NOW!'

* * *

'Icecloud, Toadstep,' yelled Streambreeze, 'Take the twigs back to camp, Bumbleflight we'll gather big branches for the entrance.'

The warriors nodded, gathered the precious material and padded back to camp.

Bumbleflight climbed a birch and began breaking off skinny and small branches. The older warrior stood beneath and caught them, her nerves tensed. Her brother and mate were out there, somewhere in the forest, or better in the still hostile WindClan.

'Streambreeze,' yelled Bumbleflight, 'you missed one there.' He flicked his tail.

'Oh…. yes,' sighed the she-cat and padded to get it. Suddenly her heart squeezed with pain. It was the place where Dustpelt smashed her mouse. Where she caught her last piece of prey and made fun of her mentor all the way back to camp. And now… he's gone, she didn't even get a chance to say good bye. And her parents too! A tear fell down.

'Streambreeze,' Bumbleflight jumped down, 'Are you okay.'

'Yeah…' sobbed the she-cat, showing him the stick, 'I got it…'

'Ah… please don't cry,' begged the gray tom, 'I miss Millie and Graystripe too.'

'I'm fine,' snapped Streambreeze, hating herself for being so weak, 'Come on, we have a lot to do.'

The tom nodded and climbed back. He was about to break another branch when the earth jumped and roared, leaving an impulse. Streambreeze was thrown off balance and almost smashed by a tree, but Bumbleflight….

'Bumbleflight!' shrieked the cream she-cat in hysteria, 'No, Bumbleflight! Wake up.'

The tom was silent. He fell of the tree.

'NO!' Icecloud ran toward Bumbleflight, 'No he can't be!'

'Wake up, Bumbleflight! Wake up, I beg you,' roared Toadstep, his best friend.

Suddenly the tom opened his eyes.

'Ugh…' he moaned painfully, 'I think I broke my leg.'

'YES!' screamed Icecloud, 'Oh Bumbleflight, thank StarClan! I love you!'

* * *

Toadstep's jaw dropped, as Bumbleflight starred at the white she-cat.

'Here,' Nightsong dropped some herbs in front of the medicine cat, 'If I am not mistaken there tansy and catmint.'

Sunshimmer looked at the leaves.

'Yes, you're right,' she nodded, 'We need more catmint.'

'Okay,' agreed the black she-cat and disappeared.

Briarlight padded to Sunshimmer, 'I found a good supply of cobwebs, should I bring them?'

'Of course, Briarlight,' purred the golden she – cat, 'and fast.'

The warrior nodded and disappeared in the bushes.

The medicine cat herself was counting what they already had. Cobwebs, feverfew, borage leaves, tansy, thyme, chamomile leaves, catmint, horse tail, marigold, coltsfoot, juniper berries, aloe, plantain, birch leaves oh… and maybe…

Sunshimmer padded around looking for comfrey, for broken bones, some inner voice told her that she'll need it soon, when the earth hit her paws painfully and rumbled. She heard Nightsong scream somewhere and Briarlight's yelp of horror.

'What was that?' spat the jet black warrior appearing from somewhere with catmint.

'I don't know,' Briarlight was trembling.

'Are you guys okay,' breathed Sunshimmer out, still surprised and scared.

The she – cats nodded.

'I think we need to get back to camp,' advised Nightsong.

'Let's just sit a bit,' whispered Graystripe's daughter nervously and sank down into the ground.

Sunshimmer picked out some thyme.

'Eat this,' she told them, 'Should calm you …'

She didn't finish, because her nose caught Streambreeze's fear scent.

'What is it?' the medicine cat spun around worriedly.

'It's Bumbleflight,' the cream she-cat gulped for air, 'He broke his leg.'

* * *

'ThunderClan! Intruders!' yowled a WindClan tom.

'We come with peace,' spat Whistleclaw, remembering how Raintalon battled Onestar.

Owlstar hushed his friend with a flick of his tail.

'I must talk to your new leader,' he said raising his head proudly.

'And who must, pardon, you be?' scoffed a small queen.

'Owlstar, leader of ThunderClan, this is my deputy Raintalon,' replied the tom as coldly as possible.

'Well, hello, Owlstar,' a big gray tom appeared, 'I'm the leader of WindClan, Crowstar.'

* * *

Thanks for the comments, I came up with the name Iciclelightning accedently, I was trying to register on a warrior cats forum, but all the names I liked were taken, so I had to make a new one. :)


	5. Smallear

"You? Leader?" scoffed Raintalon, 'No way!'

'Aw... Will you look at him,' smirked Crowstar, 'Our little pathetic kit became a deputy.'

'Watch it!' Whistleclaw hissed at the leader. Owlstar flicked his tail for the warrior to close his mouth.

'What do you want?' Dewspots addressed the ThunderClan cats.

'We want to ask you how your clan was doing.' explained Raintalon, 'We see that not so well...'

'Liars!' spat Thistlecloud, 'Everything's great.

'I see,' snorted Whistleclaw looking at the thin cats.

'Mind you own business, kittypet!' sneered a brown tom.

The warrior ignored him and turned to look at his best friend. Raintalon's eyes were cold and empty.

Owlstar was showing some pity for the cats, though he didn't show it. Suddenly a small queen

appeared from the nursery. Crowstar turned to stare at her.

'Stop lying,' she told her clanmates, 'it hurts to see you all act so pathetic.'

The WindClan leader seemed to be furious with her.

'Get back to the nursery Smallear,' he told her irritably. Smallear ignored them and turned to the ThunderClan cats.

'I see you clan is as broken as ours, you're right, you aren't the only ones who lost their families...'

'... Smallear, be quiet!' hissed Dewspots.

The cream she-cat gave the deputy a cold stare and continued, as though nothing happened.

'... The prey is scarce, the cats are scared, I see that the same thing happens to you too,' she mewed softly,

looking around.

'...Smallear, don't push it,' Rockfall mumbled worriedly.

'... Owlstar,' continued the small she-cat quickly, 'I thank you for coming here, I must tell you one very

important thing...'

'... SHUT UP MOUSE - BRAIN!..' shrieked Crowstar.

'How dare you!' yelled Whistleclaw, 'Be rude to a queen? What kind of leader are you.'

The WindClan leader was shaking with fury.

'OUT!' he yelled at the ThunderClan cats, 'LEAVE AND NEVER COME BACK! IF YOU ARE SPOTTED ON OUR

TERRITORY AGAIN you will be shred to pieces.'

Owlstar glared at him, and without saying a word more flicked his tail for Whistleclaw and Raintalon to leave.

* * *

'No way!' laughed Toadstep, helping his friend into a nest in the medicine cat's den, 'I envy you, my friend,

a lot.'

'Because I have a broken leg?' the tom asked sarcastically.

'Oh c'mon,' his friend nudged him playfully, I mean Icecloud.

'Oh yeah, Icecloud...' repeated Bumbleflight loosely, 'She's... nice.'

'Argh! Stop being a mousebrain!' Toadstep jumped around, 'She is one of the awesome she-cat you can

meet.'

'Maybe...' the sick tom nodded, embarrassed.

Toadstep looked at him.

'You scare me,' he finished finally, 'the awesome she-cat in the whole clan likes you and you're all

'Oh yeah okay...' Hello? Anybody home? Dude, aren't you happy?'

Bumbleflight sighed tiredly.

'She's too good for me...?'

Toadstep glared at him.

'Get up,' he said.

'What? Are you insane? My leg is broken!'

'Okay, fine, look in the pool.'

Bumbleflight looked into the pool.

'What do you see?' asked his friend.

'A tom...?'

'A very nice tom...' a voice sounded behind them.

They spun around. It was Sunshimmer who was smiling mysteriously.

* * *

'Mine's gonna win,' argued Snowkit, watching her bug crawl down the stone floor of the cave.

'Yeah, right,' retorted her brother pushing his own with a paw.

'Hey, cheater!' hissed the cream she-kit and pushed her own.

'That was not fair!' yelled Strongkit.

'Ugh!' replied Snowkit and watched Strongkit's bug win, 'That was not fair.'

* * *

The sun was setting while three cats were sitting at the entrance of the cave. After the jolt of the ground,

It was decided that everyone would sleep together in the cave. Nightsong inclined her head a bit.

'This is sad,' she said quietly.

Raintalon sighed. Owlstar pressed his muzzle against hers.

'We'll get through this,' he promised.

* * *

I'm so sorry I didn't write for so long! I had too much school!


	6. Blood fight

Raintalon was washing his paw, when Nightsong, her mate and Streambreeze appeared.

'Patrol?' he asked them, 'Like we used to? Remember?'

His sister smiled a bit.

'Come on, cheer up,' Whistleclaw purred, 'Lets go!'

Streambreeze giggled as they padded out of camp. The sun never shined anymore, and even though it was only the beginning of leaf-fall most of the leaves were dead already.

'So where to?' asked Raintalon.

'ShadowClan border?' laughed Streambreeze, 'I bet we'll find Asterlight's kits there.'

Whistleclaw chuckled.

'I think we should check the WindClan border?' suggested the deputy, 'I don't trust them since…. Well you understand.'

All nodded, remembering the battle which took away Hollyleaf's life.

'They're not as stupid as they seem,' his mate pointed out, 'They're as weak as we are, it would be suicide to attack at this situation.'

'Well, since no-one has better ideas,' concluded Nightsong, 'Lets visit WindClan.'

The warriors nodded and made their way through the thick brushwood toward the river. Raintalon, like always was leading, his yellow eyes focused on something in the undergrowth.

'So, how's Iciclelightning doing?' asked Streambreeze politely.

'She's preety fine,' replied Whistleclaw, 'I'm just worried for the kits. They seem to be scared to death.'

'Tigerstar broke their kit-hood,' Raintalon agreed darkly, watching a golden leaf fall into a puddle.

'Owlstar's kit-hood wasen't better,' replied Nightsong, 'You know it's a good Life school for them.'

'What doesn't kill us makes us stronger,' agreed the dark tabby deputy.

They continued padding in silence for sometime.

'I've never seen the end of leaf-green so… dead?' sighed Whistleclaw, 'Look, the ground is particularly empty'

'I bet this is Tigerstar's idea,' snorted Streambreeze, 'He wants us all to die of hunger.'

'And then what?' asked Nightsong, 'He's going to be all alone then.'

'I bet he already decided who deserves to live,' spat her mate.

'Not us of course,' the deputy inclined his head a bit, 'We're all half-bloods.'

'He's just a mouse-brain,' whispered the small cream she-cat.

By this time they reached the stream near the border.

'What's that?' asked Nightsong suddenly and raced toward the border.

Streambreeze followed her.

'Oh great!' sighed Raintalon, 'That's how it started last time…'

His friend chuckled.

Suddenly the two she-cats screamed.

'What is it?' yelled Whistleclaw, jumping to them a heartbeat later, the deputy hard on his paws.

Raintalon's jaw dropped as he stared in disbelief.

'It's not…' he croaked, his head spinning, 'It can't…'

Whistleclaw nodded his eyes filled with sorrow. In front of them lay Smallear, her throat ripped. Her body was covered in blood; her eyes were open in pure horror and incredulity.

The she-cats were shaking with fear.

'Get Owlstar,' Raintalon tried to act bravely, 'Whistleclaw go with Nightsong.'

The two nodded and happy to go away, disappeared in the wide undergrowth.

'Who is she?' whispered Streambreeze, 'who did this to her?'

'Crowstar,' a voice sounded confidently. Streambreeze and Raintalon unsheathed their claws, while turning around.

A gray apprentice was facing them.

'Eaglekit,' he introduced himself, 'Eaglekit of WindClan. Smallear was my mother.'

'I'm so sorry!' whispered Streambreeze, sheeting her claws and began to make her way toward the kit.

Raintalon stopped her with a flick of his tail.

'Don't,' he told her sternly, 'This might be a trap.'

'It is not,' his brother's voice sounded from his back, 'It isn't.'

'How do you know?' argued the deputy not taking his glance away from the kit.

'Don't touch him,' replied the golden leader, 'Come here, Eaglekit.'

'Don't be a mouse-brain,' hissed his brother.

Owlstar flicked his tail irritably.

'You think you're so smart?' Raintalon blew up, 'Do you understand that thanks to this… tribe our mother is dead.'

'I'm still the leader,' Owlstar noticed angrily.

'But you don't seem to use your head,' spat the dark brown tabby.

'I wouldn't say that if I was a cat who hasn't got it at all!'

'Let's all calm down,' Nightsong tried to help.

'If he ever listens to you!' hissed Raintalon, 'He think's he's so cool that he got other training.'

'You don't know through what I've been!'

'No, **you** don't know what **we've** been through, when you had a good nice life.'

'Raintalon…' Nightsong begged.

'I assume that you're mate was supposed to be eaten by a wolf too?'

'No, but you know how the cats behaved with us?'

'Because you didn't know how to act rightly!' snorted Owlstar.

'Owlstar!' whispered his sister.

'Well, if your so smart why don't you go and lead Sol's tribe!'

'I'm already leader! And you're the deputy, so listen to me!'

Raintalon spat and raced to the camp.

'How did the clan survive with such a warrior?' growled Owlstar.

'You toms!' Nightsong blew up, 'You always mess everything up.'

Breezepelt shook her head disgusted and ran after Nightsong who raced to the lake.

'What's gotten into them?' spat Owlstar looking at Whistleclaw…

He was silent and flicked his tail for Eaglekit to come.

'Take him to camp,' sighed the leader, 'I'll bury Smallear.'

Whistleclaw nodded and disappeared with the apprentice.


	7. Near the lake

Raintalon padded with Whistleclaw yelling loud enough for RiverClan to hear.

'If he thinks he's so cool, then why not rule the Dark Forest or something?' the deputy shook his head, frustrated.

'You both acted like apprentices,' the warrior inclined his head accusingly; 'Can't you understand that it's not the time?'

'Not the time, huh,' Raintalon boiled, 'it's not the time to let in random cats into the clan.'

'Don't be a Tigerstar,' hissed his friend, 'You made Nightsong upset, you know how this is all important? You insulted Hollyleaf, who gave up her life to keep you all a family…'

'Don't tell that to me,' spat Raintalon, 'Tell that to our precious leader, who let a cat of the same clan of her killer in! Besides, haven't you heard, she's gone. Forever.'

'How do you know?' argued the tom, 'Maybe she's just stuck somewhere. And you have to…'

'… Stop telling me what I have and don't have to do,' Raintalon cut off crossly, 'I'm the deputy here.'

'I'm trying to help, how can't you Mousebrain, understand that?' shrugged his friend, 'Why don't you never to listen to advice?'

'Because I learned to trust myself and myself only,' answered the tom.

'Your brother's not a fool either,' Whistleclaw inclined his head again, 'Anyway, try to understand and stop being so… stubborn.'

Raintalon snorted and clawed the earth irritably.

'Maybe he's right,' he thought to himself silently.

* * *

'He thinks he's so smart, eh?' scoffed Owlstar irritably, 'If he does, he should get a life.'

'You remind me of Sol right now,' replied Sunshimmer, sorting her herbs carefully, 'don't be such a know – it –all.'

'I'm not,' snapped the golden leader, 'I just can't understand why he's so stubborn…'

'… Because you're so arrogant,' replied his mate calmly and put comfrey into a pile, 'He thinks you lived a different life'

'Yes,' nodded the tom, 'A more harder life than _his_.'

'Oh really?' the medicine cat looked at him mysteriously, 'As far as I remember, you didn't have to fight off hostile cats to save your sister.'

'I didn't,' agreed Owlstar, 'But I'm not accusing random cats of being traitors or something.'

'Owl,' Sunshimmer spun around, 'Listen, he's scared, okay? He almost lost the last precious thing he had at that time.'

'It's time to get rid of prejudices,' snapped the leader, 'I'm not saying that all rogues are like Sol, am I?'

'You two are just… stupid,' Sunshimmer blew up suddenly, 'Why are you both acting so arrogantly and egoistic? Don't you understand that the lake is falling apart? I didn't want to tell you, Owlstar, but WindClan did kill Smallear!'

'What? What heresy!'

'Eaglekit told me, before falling asleep a couple of hours before,' replied the she-cat and continued picking around her herbs.

'So it means that Raintalon was right about WindClan…' murmured the leader.

'And you were wrong, not being that careful,' Sunshimmer pointed out carefully, 'Anyway, try to make up with your brother and sister, I have to go check Iciclelightning.'

The golden she-cat took some herbs and slipped out of the den.

* * *

'Ah, come on, Nightsong,' pleaded Streambreeze, 'Toms were always mousebrains…'

'I know, but still…' sighed the black she-cat and send a stone flying into the lakes dark waters.

'Don't upset yourself,' smiled her friend, 'You should've known how much fights we had…'

'You know Raintalon better than me at times,' Nightsong said, 'what's gotten into him lately.'

'He's tired,' confessed Streambreeze, 'He thinks he has to be everywhere and always.'

'That's usual for him,' shrugged her friend, 'I just don't understand why they're being stupid.'

'Cats are often stupid when it's not needed,' Streambreeze let out a mrrow of laughter.

'Poor Eaglekit,' the black she-cat changed the subject, 'I never thought that WindClan can be so…evil?'

'Me too,' sighed her friend, 'it's kind of sad that life isn't as valuable as it used to be.'

'Time takes its opportunities…'

'To make life a Dark Forest?'

'Maybe… remember when we were kits?'

Streambreeze laughed.

'Remember when we were _apprentices_?'

Nightsong couldn't hold back a faint smile.

Suddenly the bushes rustled and Raintalon appeared, Owlstar at his side.

'Uh… Nightsong' began the leader quietly, 'we wanted to…'

'I got to go!' smiled Streambreeze mysteriously and nudging her friend playfully, disappeared in the thick undergrowth.

'Well… yeah…' Raintalon hung his head, 'We were mousebrains…'

Their sister looked at them accusingly.

'I was ashamed of you,' she snapped, reminding the toms of Hollyleaf.

'We're sorry,' Owlstar nodded.

Raintalon nodded actively.

'Well….' Nightsong thought out loud, 'If you promise not to act like apprentices anymore…'

'We promise!' they replied in chorus.

'Okay then,' smiled their sister, 'I forgive you.'

The toms sighed with relief.

Suddenly Streambreeze burst into the clearing.

'I don't want to ruin this cute scene, but you have to get to camp. Now!'


End file.
